1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing method using a blanket and a relief printing plate, and a display apparatus manufacturing method using such a printing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technical field called “printable electronics” has been significantly developed. An object of printable electronics is to manufacture expensive electronic components, which have been produced so far by fully using semiconductor manufacturing techniques, at low cost by using a printing method and a nanoimprint method. Another object is to provide a flexible device by replacing a substrate with a film.
Therefore, in the related art, various printing methods have been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3689536 and a non-patent document, Youn-Gyoung, et al. “Design Parameters of Roll Printing Process for TFT-LCD Fabrication”, SID08GIGEST, p. 637-640, 2008)